<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weather The Storm With You by itsOzzie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706303">Weather The Storm With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsOzzie/pseuds/itsOzzie'>itsOzzie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dance With Us 2020, Gen, Natural Disasters, Thunderstorms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsOzzie/pseuds/itsOzzie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin tried to teach Emma to play basketball, but the rain got stronger than they expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Nolan &amp; Kevin (The Prom Musical)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weather The Storm With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dance With Us Week Day 2; one of the most underrated dynamics in this fandom. I'm going to write more of them for sure, and I already have a couple of ideas but I want to hear yours! Feel free to hit up my Tumblr ask box about that; my main blog is @bwaycpunk!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a park in Edgewater, though you could debate whether or not to call it that since it resided perfectly in the area where the woods blended into the suburbs. Everyone seemed to think this park was abandoned because it was nowhere near anything else in town. It was because of this that the town officials didn't bother to send someone out to lock it up. It was a good thing they didn't because the rusty sign clearly said they were meant to close up at 5:30, which was about when the two teenagers on the basketball court arrived, even though it was already raining lightly. Rest assured all of these variables were accounted for. They had their reasons they couldn't be seen together, and all of this was planned to ensure they wouldn't be.</p><p>It had been a pretty good hour or so of nailing the basics. Emma somehow got ahead of Kevin, even while fumbling with the ball and barely managing to keep it under control on the edges of her fingers. With every dribble, it launched forward in front of her on only a slight angle, but it was enough to get her to have to lunge after it with every touch. Perhaps this is what kept her moving as she finally reached the net. For a final time, she lunged for the ball and then shot. It was as the ball reached her hands to shoot that she realized she didn't have time to aim, and so she just launched it forward the best she could. Immediately, the ball hit the backboard and crashed against it as Kevin came to a stop to watch the ball fly in the other direction. He laughed as Emma came to a stop immediately, doubling over and panting. she wasn't even watching the ball, only hearing it hit the fence on the other side of the court. Kevin was still giggling as he called out to Emma.</p><p>"That was terrible!"</p><p>Emma smiled weakly, wiping the sweat off her forehead, not realizing she was partially confusing it with the growing rain. "I know," she panted, watching Kevin loop back around the court to get the ball.</p><p>"Do you even know how to jump?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>He seemed to do everything Emma did with much more grace and control while she looked on in astonishment.</p><p>"Alright...I suppose we're starting somewhere."</p><p>Emma nodded, finally standing up as a clap of thunder echoed. "...Damn."</p><p>"We gotta go now if we don't wanna get soaked since we have to take the long way," Kevin reminded her, headed over to the rack to put the ball away.</p><p>Emma didn't react for a moment, trying to get back to reality with her heart still hammering. Finally, she processed that the cool drizzle on her skin was strong enough to be deemed actual rainfall now and she shivered before even realizing how cold she was.</p><p>"We're already soaked," she said, taking her jacket off to use it as a makeshift umbrella.</p><p>Kevin looked up at another clap of thunder. Now the rain was making a strange sort of white noise. "So why are you taking your jacket off?"</p><p>"If my glasses get too wet you will see the extent of my blindness again."</p><p>Kevin practically howled with laughter at just the thought of freshman year, when Emma came over to his house to work on a project and she got food poisoning from a frozen pizza in the back of the fridge. Kevin hadn't realized it expired, yet somehow got out unscathed because there was only one slice left in that box. Karma aside, Emma had gotten so nauseous so quickly that she somehow shattered her glasses on the toilet seat without realizing. How flattering. Still, Kevin didn't leave after all that, so she figured she could trust him to stay a friend through everything that was happening right now.</p><p>"I'm surprised I haven't killed you for seeing me so..." Emma started, searching for the word.</p><p>"Emotional?" Kevin supplied. "Like anyone would be if they were throwing up violently and couldn't see?"</p><p>Emma just rolled her eyes. "Is it out of your system yet?"</p><p>"I dunno, I was gonna ask you."</p><p>"Oh, fuck off, it's been nearly 3 years."</p><p>Kevin paused before saying. "Okay, yeah, I'm good."</p><p>And so the pair started running to make it home before the thunder could catch up to them. They were silent for a few minutes as the rain grew heavier. Emma knew she looked like a dork holding her jacket over her head with both hands, but for a fleeting moment, she didn't care. She just listened to Kevin yell over the rain, a grin on her face that she didn't t realize was there.</p><p>"Hey, watch this!"</p><p>Emma started to ask what he was on about but was instead met with Kevin jumping over a puddle, the soles of his shoes not so much as grazing the edges of it.</p><p>"So you're just flexing on me now?" she asked dryly.</p><p>"No, I wanna give you a tip!"</p><p>Another clap of thunder came from somewhere growing closer.</p><p>"Right now?"</p><p>There was no reply.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"The key here is that you want to plan where you're going before you do. Really focus on that spot. That's important because you want a running start," he says.</p><p>Emma shakes her head, a fond look on her face. "You're pulling that out of your ass."</p><p>He shrugs. "Maybe," he squeaks, and now it's Emma's turn to laugh at him. "But I'm trying to help you."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>They got derailed from talking about how horrible Kevin's advice was and moved on to life in general.</p>
<hr/><p>"Shelby has been asking about prom since we got together," Kevin told Emma as they rounded the corner. "Do you think you could help me with that?"</p><p>Emma looked at him and the raindrops around them seemed to ease up for a moment as he gave her his best puppy dog-eyes. This accompanied by his hair curling up as it was soaking wet and Emma couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of pity, even though she was in the same position of being soaked, probably even more so than Kevin, and she was also shivering cold.</p><p>"What do you need from <em>me</em>?" she asked.</p><p>"I wanna write a song," he blurted out.</p><p>"Kevin!" Emma shouted, intending to continue but stopping herself as he blushed.</p><p>
  <em>Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't--</em>
</p><p>"That's adorable! Of course I'll help!"</p><p>He smiled weakly. "So...what about you?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Prom?"</p><p>Emma laughed. "In my dreams."</p><p>Kevin looked at her expectantly.</p><p>"I do...wanna ask her."</p><p> "Who is she, anyway?"</p><p>Emma went red, her smile obvious. "You know I can't say, but...we've been talking...about that."</p><p>"She's gonna come out?" Kevin asked.</p><p>Emma's grin got even more dopey. "Maybe, but I'd probably get the whole thing canceled."</p><p>"I still think you should--"</p><p>Kevin was interrupted by a flash of lightning in his peripheral view and he screamed while Emma ran into the middle of the road on instinct, and both of them watched as a tree collapsed, not far from Emma's feet, on an angle where it just avoided hurting her.</p><p>"Oh, shit!"</p><p>"The bark's still burning hot!"</p><p>"Did you really touch it?!"</p><p>"I was curious!"</p><p>"It's a <em>rod </em>of electricity from the <em>sky, </em>of course it's hot!" </p><p>"I know I'm dumb, okay! Shut up!"</p><p>Emma visibly shrank, taking a few more steps back.</p><p>"Wait, shit, I meant that as a joke! It's just...adrenaline. I--"</p><p>It was pouring now, and Emma couldn't see Kevin through the distance she'd created between them in an effort to hide her panic. Suddenly she was chilled to the bone and felt like her brain was out of control of her body. The sound of thunder banged in her ears and she wanted to shut down.<em> Sure, she almost died just now, but she was fine. </em>Somehow, though Kevin's yell to her made it past the thunder that stuck to her ears.</p><p>"Get out of the road, Emma!"</p><p>She shook herself out of it to walk over to Kevin, and it was there that she whispered to him. "Did you know it would get this bad?"</p><p>"No, I didn't. Are you alright?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"We have two more blocks, you gonna be okay?"</p><p>"I...I'm just gonna book it."</p><p>"Go for it.</p><p>So she just started running, and she heard Kevin call out "Wait, I thought we were doing this together!"</p><p>Suddenly she was back in the court, only without the ball, and now she was sprinting down the barren street, Kevin lagging behind. Emma discovered pretty quickly that when she actually tried, she could be fast, and no one knew why. And not to be a complete stereotype but she knew what was going on here and she laughed at herself every time she made the joke. Including now, despite the fact she was essentially outrunning a thunderstorm. She turned the corner to the street her Gran's house was on and this is when Kevin gained on her. Lo and behold, there was a massive, mucky puddle spanning the width of the road, and stupidly she thought <em>W</em><em>hy not? Let's see if that advice is anything good</em>.</p><p>She already had the running start, so apparently, all she had to do was focus on where she was going. The next thing she knew she knew she had launched off the ground...and immediately fell in the mud.</p><p>"Oh my God!"</p><p>"Hi Kev, your advice was shit."</p><p>"Oh my God."</p><p>"I'm good," Emma said, standing up beside Kevin, miraculously not falling again. "Let's just go."</p><p>So from there, they ran back to the house together, and they barely got through the door before Betsy greeted them with a stern, "Why didn't you call me?"</p><p>Emma went red. "I...forgot that was a thing most kids do in this situation."</p><p>Betsy sighed. "Your damn father."</p><p>Emma flinched at the mention of him and her gran moved on quickly. "What happened out there, you're covered in mud, the both of you."</p><p>Kevin was quick to chime in as he realized Emma was quickly spacing out to deal with everything that just happened. "She fell on the way back here."</p><p>Betsy nodded. "Kevin, do you want to warm up while I talk to Emma privately?"</p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p>It didn't even take that long for Emma to crack. "I'm sorry, that was so stupid of me," Betsy just ruffled Emma's hair and let her lean into her shoulder. "We almost got hit by lightning and I--I dunno, I freaked out."</p><p>"That's a fine reason to panic, sweetie. And I like this Kevin boy, he lets you act your age."</p><p>"Most teenagers don't die being hit by a falling tree," Emma deadpans.</p><p>"It's not the worst thing I ever did, now let's get that mud off your face."</p><p>"Gran!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, a couple of ideas means I plan on writing the aforementioned food poisoning flashback.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>